


Snapshots

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [52]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Photographer AU, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Photographer AU: Bucky is your photographer and you’re his model.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Praying for my Americans today. I'm so so scared for you. Be strong. You can get through this.

When you were younger being a plus size model was definitely not the plan, in fact being anywhere in front of a camera had been the exact opposite of the plan. But you changed; there were years of slow realisation and confidence gaining and then a ‘fuck it, let’s try it’ and a new career was born from the ashes of self-hate and insecurity. It was a choice you wouldn’t regret, not even when comments were made by angry bigots nor when a shoot didn’t go to plan. Even more so you wouldn’t regret it when your current photographer was...well he was a handsome man and sweet to boot.

The moment you met it was obvious he was a little nervous to be around you, you put that off as a new photographer not wanting to push boundaries too far or knowing what you were comfortable with, but he was also incredibly sweet and handsome. James Barnes, although he told you to call him Bucky, was apparently an ex-veteran, the prosthesis he had was clear evidence of what he’d been through. 

But even his build was that of a soldier and not a photographer, big, burly, and tall. The type of man you imagined throwing you over your shoulder and off to a bed. He kept his hair relatively long, you figured after years of military regulation hair cuts he decided to leave it that way for a change, the hair itself was something you really quite liked. It fell in his eyes when he went to take a photo, or he’d push it back and out of the way without thinking. All in all he was a man that had you tossing and turning in your bed at night and then feeling terribly guilty because he was a) your colleague and b) your photographer. 

But the fact he was handsome, the fact he was quiet, sweet, and nervous made you pose a little more and work a little harder in front of the camera. People had noticed, people who’d seen you with other photographers and it was no secret to them that the extra jut of your hip or bend of your back or pout of your lips was for him and not actually for the snap shots that you were both getting paid for. It was like a bird preening and dancing around...but Bucky never seemed to noticed, you supposed he thought it was you doing your job or he was simply very oblivious. It didn’t stop you from trying, however...but you never could bring yourself to just go up to him and ask him out. 

On Bucky’s end he was pretty sure you were only doing it because it was your job to, but it was killing him. In fact working with you had always been something that was slowly killing him from the start. You were beautiful without a doubt; legs that were thick and soft that had him wondering what it would be like to have them wrapped around him, soft curves and bumps, the cutest stomach, and stunning eyes, and a smile that could light up a whole room. It was a wonder he managed to keep so professional especially as the shoots had been mostly underwear and swimwear with the amount of skin you showed increasing each time. It was enough to kill a man. Especially the way you looked into the camera and inadvertently at him.

You didn’t think that Bucky could have been interested in you, he didn’t show much of an interest really. It was a shame, it somewhat hurt really to not have the attentions of this man but then it wasn’t your choice who he was interested in and if he wasn’t interested in you then you’d just have to stare at him from afar and day dream about him later. That didn’t stop you from trying to tease him, putting in a little extra effort to look tempting during shoots, you at least knew that it made him pause every now and again and that you could take as a victory even if nothing else was happening. You certainly never expected anything to happen, didn’t expect him to ask you out or make any form of move. Part of you wondered if he just wasn’t ready for that, if whatever had happened to him before photography was holding him back or maybe you were just not to his taste or he simply wanted to keep things professional. 

So it seemed peculiar to you that he’d offer to walk you to your car after a shoot, he never had before. In fact he’d often ran out to his own car and away as soon as the shoot was done, camera bag slung over his shoulder. You supposed he just wanted to go home or maybe he wanted to get away from you, you weren’t entirely sure. In fact when it came to Mr Barnes you weren’t entirely sure about anything, there was always something that had you speculating and despite popular belief that a mysterious man was an attractive one you’d much rather know what was going on instead. 

“So...” The walk was awkward, the type of silence where you clutched at your bag and wondered why he was walking with you and if he had anything to say or if you were just going to continue the silence. It was the silence that all you wanted to do with it was break it.

“I, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you...” The two of you stopped in front of your car, Bucky running his hand through his hair again, almost a nervous tick at this point. 

“Okay?” Part of you wondered if he was going to tell you he wasn’t going to be working with you anymore, that he’d been offered a different job or something. You worked well with Bucky as your photographer you didn’t want him to leave. 

“I...this is really hard for me and it’s okay if you don’t want to...but I was wondering if you’d, maybe, want to go out and get coffee with me sometime?” It was obvious to you he hadn’t asked anyone out in a while, the nervous stumbling, the worry about being too presumptuous, the rubbing hand at the back of his neck and flush to his cheeks. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” You made it clear that this was a date, you had absolutely no qualms about that and you weren’t going to pretend that you thought it was a friendly cup of coffee, if it was he wouldn’t have had so much trouble asking you. That and you wanted it to be made very clear that you were definitely interested in him and ready to finally go out on a date with him.

“A...a date?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So, at the Coffee House tomorrow? 1 o’clock?” He seemed to calm down a little, grow a little more confident after the confirmation that this was a date to you and for once you could see a sort of confident bravado start to rear its head, the sort of confidence that made you believe he’d definitely throw you over his shoulder in the future.

“Yeah, i’ll see you there...” You walked to the driver’s side of your car, “Goodnight, Bucky...” before clambering in your car and watching him wave you goodnight as you drove away. For once you were nervous around him, it was that sudden realisation that he did like you and that he had asked you out and that you were going out for coffee with him. It was a little daunting actually and for once that confidence around him seemed to falter a little. 


End file.
